


Positive

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Mauraders, Pregnancy, Pregnant, jily, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has something important to tell James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

Lily Potter was not a fearful person. No, she was quite the opposite in fact. So why, pray tell, was she practically shaking in her boots now? The redheaded woman pushed open the door to the pub with a heaving sigh, hurrying to a booth. Lily's husband, James, was a full time auror and was supposed to take a break and meet her here for lunch. 

Lily herself had taken the day off from St. Mungo's, unbeknownst to him. She worked there as a healer, often working late nights and early morning shifts. As a joke, she'd pledged to perform the pregnancy charm with a young woman who was skeptical and scared of the results. Lily had been confident that hers would come out negative and performed the required cast without thought. To everyone's surprise, the test did not come out negative. Much to Lily's panic, neither had the next five. Lily Potter was pregnant. Pregnant! 

It wasn't that Lily didn't want kids; of course she'd wanted them. She was not so ecstatic, however, about raising a child in a time if war. Her fists clenched as the familiar image of a mangled and broken James flit into her mind. Lily'd been having nightmares about her husband dying for the past two weeks; each night groping around for him. The nights when he was out on order business were the worst. She'd wake up in a tizzy and cry herself into a stupor, sleep evading her. They were too young to be fighting a war and suffering through all that came with it. 

This brought Lily back to her original fear. James would not want the baby. James would think she'd planned this. James would say it was too dangerous and she had to get an abortion. The possibilities were endless and they brought panic twisting into her stomach. Her fingers twisted and untwisted together as she waited. What would she tell him? 

Technically, it was her fault that she was pregnant. It was Lily's job to perform the incantation before they went too far. Once she had gotten to thinking, she'd known exactly when it was that It had happened. Sirius had organized a Halloween/anniversary party for James and Lily and the night was beyond amazing. Their flurry of lust and passion had not permitted her to give a care to some contraception spell. 

So now, three months later in December, Lily Potter sat in a small booth in a small pub, trying to make herself as small as possible. She had no idea why it made her so nervous to tell James she was carrying their child. 

A shiver ran down her spine as she repeated the words 'our child' in her mind. They were going to have a baby. There was another human inside of her at this very moment, growing and living. She was terrified for a moment, but then she felt a warm sensation in her gut. She loved it; that little thing inside of her. 

God, what was she going to do?! James and she were not poor, far from it actually, but could they afford a child? Both James and Lily often went on missions from the Order and being an auror was a dangerous job to begin with. What if they didn't survive? Voldemort had already contacted both of them, though they both refused. Since then he'd sent three of his Death Eaters to attack their home. Lily had been home at the time and the Death Eaters, underestimating her, had thrown up the green symbol in the sky that had come to mean death before even entering. She'd been injured, but not killed. James was so, so worried and she remembered the hoarseness is his voice as he called out frantically for her. Her head had been bleeding and she was dizzy, but she managed to feebly call out in answer to him before passing out. 

When she'd awoken in the hospital she worked at, James did not notice at first. Lily felt a pang in her chest as she remembered how pale and tired he'd looked, how his glasses were askew and hair much messier and unkempt than normal. The day she'd woken up had been one of the few times she'd seen James cry. Would he cry when their child was born?

My child.

His child.

Our-

The man in question interrupted her train of thought and she jumped a mile, reaching instinctively for her wand. He put his hands up as he slid into the booth, the collar of his black muggle coat turned up. "Whoa there, baby. It's me. You're faithful and loving husband." He shot her a cheeky grin, lowering his hands to fit over hers. She rolled her eyes, but her momentary fears were forgotten. 

"James." Lily hadn't meant for her voice to come out so hoarse and quiet, and she almost cringed. James would definitely know something was up now. 

His face became concerned as he really looked at her. Her eyes were flitting everywhere and her hands were cold and shaking beneath his. James's mind raced back to when she'd been in the hospital. The memory alone caused a strike of cold fear to shoot down his gut. "What's wrong Lily?"

Where do I begin? She was at a loss, wondering what the correct way to start was. "I love you, James. You know that right?" Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say, because she immediately became aware of the panic that shrouded his face. 

"Of course. I love you, Lily. Always have, always will," The familiarity of the phrase put her at ease. She took a deep breath and roughly shoved every fear aside. "What's going on? We're okay, right?" 

Stunned, Lily tumbled over her words as she hurried to spit them out, "Of course! Yes, we- I hope that we are." This, however, did not put James at ease. If anything, it made him even more nervous. He didn't have a clue of what was affecting Lily, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him. "James," she began, “I took a test today at Mungo’s. I didn’t expect it to come out as it did, but...it came out positive. I…”

Should she just say it? Should she hint at it? Before Lily could decide, James leaned forward. “Are you sick?” His eyes slid to the table, and he said softly, “Do you have what you’re mother had?”

Her mother had died of cancer some time in April, two years ago. Lily felt her throat tighten at the thought of her mother’s death, but she pushed it away as well. “I’m pregnant James.” 

James froze. His hazel eyes were staring at her, but they didn’t seem to be seeing her. She swallowed, trying to fight off tears as long as possible. After a moment or two, James slowly sat back, retracting his hands from hers. That was when Lily began crying, and it seemed to snap him out of it. 

“Lily? Why are you crying?” He searched her face, and his lips were twitching as if to keep a smile off of them. “What could possibly be wrong right now?”

She wouldn’t meet his eyes; wouldn’t even look at him, “You don’t want it. It’s okay, I…”  
“Don’t want it?” James’s eyes seemed to harden. “Lily Marie Potter, I love you. I love you and I love our baby and I wouldn’t change a single thing. Do you hear me?”

Lily was silent, a new wave of tears trying to overcome her. James seemed to falter and his stomach began to twist. “It...is mine, right?” The thought of her being someone else’s, and having someone else’s children made him sick. “Lily? I’m kind of gettin’ a little scared here. Hello?”

She looked very angry and James supposed that could be a good thing. “Of course it’s yours you prat! We’re married!” James was sure to be hexed if he didn’t diffuse the situation quickly. 

“I know, baby.” He leaned forward, “I just wanted to hear you say it.” She rolled her eyes, and for a moment they sat in silence. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yes.” She leaned in to kiss him, trying to put all her emotions into it.

“We’re going to have to tell Moony and Padfoot! Oh, and Peter too! We can throw a big party and…” Lily stopped listening as he went on excitedly. James looked ready to explode and she wondered what she had ever been scared for. 

James’s face drained of color as he looked at Lily. In an almost silent voice he whispered, “We’re going to have to tell you’re dad.”

Now Lily knew what to be scared of.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of sucks, but I wrote this while waiting for my mom to come pick me up. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
